


It's ok now, probably

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Character Death, I wrote this at 12am so it sucks I'm sorry, it's also pretty short whoops, just a tester for an AU I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: Basically I just wanted to rewrite the ending of 'All Good Things' but with Jeff to make my friends cry.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 11





	It's ok now, probably

“Fuck… I'm dying- I think I'm dying-"

It was the last words Jeff wanted to hear coming from Evan's mouth, but somehow he knew that this was inevitable. He could barely see the man in front of him, his eyes blurred with a mixture of tears and blood. Perhaps it was a slight blessing, in a way, partially sparing him from the bloody sight in front of him. This had all been inevitable, but Jeff still felt like he could have stopped it. He hadn't wanted to fight Evan, simply holding his hands up as the other man landed blows in a panic. Jeff knew Evan didn't realize who he was fighting. 

He shouldn't have picked up the knife, the same knife that now left large wounds on both of their bodies. It was all going blurry, and Jeff couldn't remember who grabbed the knife first, who's blood was split first. But what did it matter now? It was over. It was all finally over.

Jeff finally found himself able to move again, his movements opening the large wound on his stomach further. He silently dragged himself towards the other man, who seemed to be beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Trying to ignore the sticky feeling of blood, Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Evan, feeling him flinch slightly as he did so. Damn it, he wasn't about to let go of the last thing he had. 

“It's ok- It's over, we did it-" He murmured. 

Evan let out a rough cough before burying his face into Jeff's shoulder, gripping his shirt. “It hurts, holy shit-" He stuttered out, his terrified demeanor a far cry from only ten minutes ago. Jeff could feel him shake in his grip.

“I know, I know- it's all going to be ok-" Was the only reply Jeff could come up with. What else was there to say- They were going to die here. Jeff could taste the tang of metal in his mouth, and his body felt numb, the stab wound reducing to a dim throb. Again and again, he had accepted his own death, seeing the ones he loved fall around him, but now that his own time had come, it felt unreal. A bad dream. He'd wake up in his own bed, and everything would be fine. Maybe he just had a bit too much to drink the night before-

“Jeff…? I'm scared-" 

The whispered words shook Jeff back out of his thoughts, and he tried to force a dim smile on his face as he carefully wiped a smear of blood from Evan's face with his sleeve. He couldn't think of anything to say this time and tried to ignore Evan gradually becoming colder, his tight grip on Jeff's shirt loosening. It was all going to be ok, he silently told himself. 

Jeff shut his eyes tightly, refusing to let himself cry. The least he could do was let Evan feel safe, and not add to fears. They were safe now, after all.

“We did it.” Jeff whispered, barely audible.


End file.
